This invention relates to smart cards and their use in an offline, automated meal plans scheme for use in school cafeterias or corporate restaurants.
Background of the Prior Art
Smart card systems employ two types of cards. One employs a microprocessor and a memory storage area. The second type of smart card employs only a memory storage area. Smart cards are approximately the same size as a standard credit card and contains read only memory or read/write memory (random access memory) on the card. The information stored in the card's memory can then be used by the card reader or card interface device to detect certain information stored on the card. The information stored in the card's memory can also be instantaneously updated based on changing conditions.
Card readers for use with smart cards typically employed data contacts to engage pads on the cards themselves. When the smart card is fully inserted into the card reader, the card reader or interface device is activated and data is transmitted to or from the smart card.
Existing smart cards systems do implement meal plan systems for use in school and university cafeteria-style settings or corporate restaurant settings. However, the prior art systems utilize an on-line network based system using magnetic tape stripe or bar code readers and offer limited meal plan choices. Some systems might also use smart cards having a stored electronic cash value for purchasing meals. However, they do not constitute a pre-paid meal plan system. They typically track information that allows for the restocking of the food storage areas based on the purchase of particular food products. In addition, these systems tend to be very expensive and impractical for environments serving smaller crowds such as those in smaller colleges or corporate settings.
This invention attempts to provide a low cost alternative by implementing a smart card using inexpensive point-of-sale terminals linked in a continuous or noncontinuous environment to a computer running the administration software. By implementing the smart card system, a flexible low cost meal program can be implemented.